It all Started With a shot
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: it all started when she got shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day to the team who sat quietly on the plane going home from a case in Merced, Ca. It had been rather difficult, they had profiled that it was a man in his late thirties, killing young girls that fit his young daughters image. Taking the hate for a daughter he recently found out wasn't his and taking out on other girls.

Hotch was sitting in at the back of the plane like he always did, it was the perfect place to observe the whole team. Rossi, Prentiss and JJ were playing cards, and Reid was teaching JJ to count cards as the others tried to shoo him away. Shaking his head he looked over at Morgan who was talking on his computer with Penelope Garcia who was back in Quantico. She had begged to go on this case because it was computer related, but he felt that it was safe for her to stay, she fit the profile, she was older then the girls that had been killed but she still fit the profile and he wasn't going to take any chances. He had to admit, he'd sheltered her a lot since she had gotten shot two years ago.

She was the only one on the team who refused to carry a gun. Not that it was required but after she had been shot he asked her to get one. That had been one hell of a conversation.

"_Garcia I just want to know that you are okay when the team is gone." he said_

"_No, they are filthy things and I will not get one. How can you ask that of me? I was shot! Hotch. Why would I want a gun, when one was the reason I was in a hospital." She said back hotly._

"_I don't want you too be afraid of them, Guns don't kill people…"_

"_yes I know , people kill people. But your going to have to give up because I am NOT GETTING A GUN!" she had yelled the last part and swung her chair around ignoring him._

"_well then" he said and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "you can no longer go on cases with us. I will not have anyone out in the field who cannot carry a gun!" _

"_Oh you!" she said and slammed the door behind him as he walked out._

He never figured that she would ignore him for a good month after that, but she had and he was grateful that she had eventually given in and started calling him one of her super heroes again and not some of the more colorful things she had been calling him.

"hey Hotch!" looking back at Morgan he saw that he was holding his lap top up, gesturing for Hotch to turn his on. Nodding he opened his and powered it up, as soon as everything was loaded, Penelope's face appeared and she did not look happy.

"Hello Garcia, how is everything at HQ?" he asked politely hoping she wasn't in too bad of a mood.

"Just peachy , _Sir. Just friggin peachy. Just though I would let you know….imtakingagunclass" she mumbled the last part, and he had to restrain him from not smiling. _

"_I'm sorry what was that?" he asked still trying to not to smile widely at her confession._

"_you heard me!" she said and cut the connection. Closing his laptop he stood quickly and went into the small plane bathroom. Shutting the door he leaned on the sink and let out a loud laugh, God did it feel good, he had gotten her to take a gun class and now he couldn't stop laughing. Turning on the water he splashed some on his face and then dried. Stepping back out of the bathroom he was met with five questioning eyes. _

"_what? He asked and sat back down like nothing had happened. _


	2. Chapter 2

A week later found Hotch standing quietly at the back of the very gun class that Penelope was taking. She was sitting in the front row diligently taking notes, even though no one else was. Laid out in front of her was a colt .45, taken apart, the instructor was showing them how to put it together.

"now, I want each of you to put the gun back together and I will walk around and check on your progress." The instructor set his gun on the table and walked around the room.

Hotch stayed in his spot in the back of the room and watched as Penelope hesitantly picked up the pieces of her gun and put them together. The look on her face was mixed with confusion and terror. He hadn't realized just how much she hated guns until now. She was afraid of a gun that wasn't even loaded, let alone put together. When she was done she set the gun down and slid her chair back, like she thought it might just shoot her by itself.

"Very good Garcia" the instructor said and walked back up to the class. "Now take the gun apart again"

Penelope just stared at it, feeling like shit now Hotch walked up to her and sat in the empty chair next to her " here let me help you"

"No" she stated and picked up the gun hesitantly. "I can do this"

And now she had this determined look on her face like she wanted to cry just for holding the gun but she didn't want to disappoint him. "Its okay, I'm sorry I mad you take this class."

"No your not Hotch. And truthfully you had every right too. I am a liability when I am out on a case unarmed." She slid the slide into place and it clicked. "thank you for talking to me while I did that… it helped."

"okay that's all for class today. Next week we'll go over shooting" The instructor said and dismissed the class.

"how about I take you to get some pie?" Hotch said and stood up holding his hand out for her.

She smiled shyly up and him and he could see her neck and cheeks start to redden "That sounds nice sir"

"Aaron"

Nodding she stood "Aaron"

He paused for a moment and watched as she put on her jacket, His name sounded so nice coming from her lips. Oh great.

Later that night after pie and coffee Hotch drove her back to her house. When they pulled up he let out a low whistle. She had bought a new house, no mansion. It was at least three stories, with a wrap around porch and it sat on two acres.

"what" she said and looked over at him

"nice house" he said, then got out and walked around to open her door.

"Want to come in and have tour?" She asked

"sure" walking with her to her house made him feel nervous, he had spent most of the time at the coffee shop wiping his sweating hands. For some reason he was really nervous around her.

Four bedrooms, the attack which looked like an extra den, three bathroom, two living room and a kitchen later they sat in the dinning room drinking coffee again "you have a wonderful house Pen, but why so big?'

She blushed again which made him smile because she was so cute when she blushed. "I've driven by this house thousands of times and when I saw that it was for sale I grabbed it up. it's a hundred and fifty years old. And I couldn't resist."

"Wow. Well it looks good. You've done a great job with it." he said and stood "I should really get going. Its been a long day and I need to pick Jack up from his aunts house tomorrow morning"

"Oh I didn't mean to keep you from Jack" she said and started pushing him towards the door.

"you didn't" he said when they stepped out on the front porch. "He likes staying at his aunts house."

"okay" she said and looked down at her feet. "you know, since we have the weekend off, why don't I have the whole gang come over and we'll Christian my house with a BAU BBQ?"

"Sounds good" he said and kissed her on the cheek making her blush again "Tomorrow?"

"yeah" she said quietly "see you"

Hotch watched as she walked into her house and then turned and walked to his car. Whistling the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

That Saturday found the whole team in Penelope's back yard, the guts were attempting to look manly by the grill while the girls sat around a deck table playing cards. Jack and a waddling Henry were playing on the swing set she had bought for this BBQ.

"you know pen you didn't have to get a swing set for the boys I am sure they would have been fine without it." JJ said as she laid down her cards and said "GIN!"

"you suck!" Emily said and huffed

"oh you know I had too I cant have my god son and jack being bored when they come to visit there auntie" sitting back she watched as the kids played and smiled.

"what are you all similes about?" Emily asked

"oh nothing…I just hope that one day its my kids who get to play out here" she sighed and got up to go grab some more drinks.

"you know Pen I have a friend I can set you up with" JJ said as she fallowed her into the house.

"no its okay… I'll find someone eventually, its just been slow going since Lynch moved" looking down at her feet, she sighed again. " I really thought everything was okay with us, I didn't know he wasn't happy"

"well that's his fault, he never said anything. Besides you can do way better then him" JJ rubbed her back and then they went back outside and sat down at the table again.

"look at those guys" Emily said and punted to the guys who where laughing over the grill. "have you noticed just how good Morgan is looking these days?"

"oh hunny he has always looked that good" Penelope said and laughed.

"no, I haven't ever really looked." she said and took a sip of her beer.

"So look at Rossi." JJ said and smiled over at Emily " he's started to work out with Morgan and it is starting to show."

"wow you guys really need to get laid. These guys are like family" Penelope said and shook her head "Besides have you taken a good look at Aaron lately, that man had been looking good as pie lately."

She laughed out loud at the looks she got from the girls "what"

"you just called him Aaron and good as pie in the same sentence, is there something you should be telling us?" Emily asked but she didn't get to answer the question because the topic of their conversation was currently walking towards them.

"hey Pen do you have any wine to go with the steaks, Rossi is complaining that that is the only way he will eat them" He asked and tucked his hand into his pockets.

"yeah come oh I guess this would be a good time to show you to wine cellar that came full stocked." standing she motioned for him to fallow her. As they walked into the kitchen she heard him chuckle.

"what so funny"

"you think we didn't notice you guys looking at us and talking" he said and was pleased to see her blush.

"well we are girls, and we notice things" she said and ducked her head "so what kind of wine were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about wine" Hotch said and took a step towards her. She held her breath and looked up at him, he just looked back at her and smiled reaching forward his face hovered over hers and just when she thought he was going to kiss her he took a step back and she saw he had a bottle in his hand.

"oh well , that's a good one" she said and tried to laugh it off. "come on Rossi.."

But she never got to finish that sentence because before she knew it Hotch had spun her back around to face him and had kissed her so hard she thought she might pass out, soon she found her hands were in his hair and he was groaning as he pushed her up against the dusty cellar wall and ground his hips into hers. "Good god woman do you know what you do to me?"

"I had no idea" she said and put her hands back into his hair and pulled him in for another kiss, this time he dropped the bottle on the floor and yanked her up so that her legs were wrapped around him. "every time you walk into a room I get hard."

"oh" she moaned when he ground his hips into her again. "Hotch"

"yes" he said and looked up from where he was kissing her neck.

"we can't do this here, every one is out side" she said and rubbed her thumb on his check. "as much as I would love to"

"yeah" he said and she could see the disappointment in his eyes "but don't you for one minute think that this is over" bending down he picked up the bottle that surprisingly hadn't broken.

After he left Penelope took a minute to compose herself, had that just really happened, had she just almost had sex against the wall in her cellar with Hotch?

God things were so confusing right now.

* * *

Hers one for you my lovely readers, I am sorry that its short but I got my nails done and I haven't quiet got the typing with them down.. Much love!

Randi xxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope spent the next month avoiding Hotch anyway she could, she was never in a room alone with him and she never took private phone calls with him. Stepping into the bull pen today she looked around and sighed when she noticed she was indeed the first one there. Smiling she all but skipped to her office and stopped short when she saw that Hotch was sitting at her desk , waiting for her to show up.

Taking a deep breath she walked in and set her coffee on the desk "Sir what can I do for you today?"

"Your avoiding me" he said and stood up to face her "and I don't like it a all"

"well sir, I just thought I would give us some personal space, I know you got all caught up at the BBQ and that is understand.." God this man just loved to cut her off. But she didn't care at the moment because he had her pushed up against her desk and was kissing her like he was going to die if he didn't.

He pulled back and smiled at her " are you done rambling?"

"Yes, Aaron" she said and pulled him in for another kiss. This time she pushed his jacket back and tugged up his neatly tucked in shirt.

"Oh God Pen" he said when her hands met his skin. Pulling her closer he wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into her "you feel so good touching me! You have no idea how much I want to be inside of you right now"

"then why are you waiting?" she asked huskily and stopped when she realized what she said. "Aaron.."

"No, no. God no don't take it back" he said and suddenly she was grateful she had closed the door behind her, his hands were suddenly under her skirt and his fingers where pushing her panties aside, as her own hand was unzipping his pants and grasping onto him.

"Aaron…" she said and he kissed her hard as he thrust into her making them both stop and breath,

"Penelope you feel so damn good" he said and started moving. She had no words for what she was feeling right now. She wasn't a virgin by far, but right now it felt as thought this was the first time she had _really ever had sex, like this was the first time she had ever really felt a man inside of her filling every part of her._

"_Oh Aaron" she said as he pushed her over the edge and she bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out, he fallowed her not long after kissing her neck. _

"_Pen" he said as he continued to kiss her neck " you shouldn't have avoided me. We both really wanted this" _

"_I was scared that you were just lonely" she said and put her hands on his face " I didn't know if maybe you needed a good screw or you were genuinely attracted to me"_

"_I am genuinely attracted to you Penelope Garcia" he said and kissed her on the mouth. "you know I am never going to look at this office the same"_

_And she laughed loud. It was a good day._

* * *

_I know its short but its a goodie! _

_RandiXXXXXXX_


	5. Chapter 5

A year later Penelope sat in front of a mirror applying a small amount of makeup. Six months ago Hotch had proposed sending the unknowing team into a frenzy. They had kept their relationship a secret to avoid any problems at work. The day that they had announced there engagement was the first time the team had heard anything about them together.

Derek and flipped out and not talked to them for a whole month unless it was about work, JJ was excited to finally know what had put the smile back on Hotch's face and Emily while a little put off about not being told had been happy for them, the same for Rossi and Reed.

And now she was sitting in her bridal suite on her wedding day, looking up as someone opened the door she smiled. "JJ there you are I thought you had abandoned me!"

"No I just had to go calm Henry down. Spencer hasn't quite gotten hold of that yet" she said and put a hand on Penelope's shoulder "you look wonderful!"

"I know I can't believe it IM GETTTING MARRIED!" she said and jumped up to hug JJ.

"well darling, its time to start" Emily said as she came into the room and handed Penelope her bouquet.

"Come on lets go get me married off to the most wonderful man on earth." opening the door she fallowed her two best friends out of the room and into the chapel where she would be married and start a whole new life with the man she loved.

********************************************************************************8

I'm sorry Readers, I lost focus and just couldn't find it again for this story. Feel free to adopt if you would like.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Randi


End file.
